


Sareks Teachings

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has been reading something other than tech manuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sareks Teachings

**Title:** Sareks Teachings  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: Enterprise  
**Characters:** T’Pol/Charles ‘Trip’ Tucker III  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 586  
**Content notes:** Logic Warnings for implied sex  
**Summary:** Trip has been reading something other than tech manuals.

 

T’Pol opened her eyes when the door chime sounded in her quarters. The last thing she wanted was an interruption during her meditation. It had been a really long day and she needed the peace and quiet.

The door chime sounded again.

“Enter!” T’Pol made no effort to get up.

The door opened and Trip stood there grinning.

“We are not scheduled for neuron pressure.” T’Pol closed her eyes and hoped he would go away.

“TPol, I've been reading this book by Sarek.” Trip walked in and dropped a pad down in front of her.

“I did not realize you could read Vulcan.” T’Pol opened her eyes and arched her eyebrow at him. She looked down at the pad. 

“I used the new translation matrix that Hosi gave me.” Trip grinned even bigger as he sat down. “We are married.”

“What are you talking about?” T’Pol glared at him. “We are not married.”

“According to this book.” Trip tapped the pad. “We are married. Sarek says so himself.”

“The translation matrix must have malfunctioned.” T’Pol picked up the pad and started to look through the text.

Trip took it from her. “It says that since we have had.....”

“Neuro pressure?” T’Pol looked at him.

“Yeah. Since we've had that, it makes us married.” Trip grinned. “So … should we move into my quarters or yours?”

“Trip, we are not married.” T’Pol sighed. “You are not Vulcan so it would not be logical for us to be married.”

Trip pulled up a passage and handed her the pad. “Sarek doesn't say that we both have to be Vulcan.”

T’Pol looked at the passage and frowned. “There was no contact with other races when he wrote this. It’s logical that to infer that he was speaking only of Vulcans.”

“I don't care what you think he meant. He said a couple who have bonded are married.” Trip tapped the pad. “T’Pol we are bonded. Now before you say we're not, you and I both know we are in each other's head. Married.”

T’Pol laid the pad down and stared at him with wide eyes

Trip grinned at her. “Yeah. My thoughts exactly.”

“Trip, have you told anyone about this?” TPol was worried that he had told someone and it would spread all over the ship.

“No. I thought I should talk to my wife first.” Trip saw the annoyance in her eyes. “Hey! Don't get mad at me. Sarek was the one who said it and if you are going to follow his teachings then you have to follow all of them.

“Trip.” TPol took a breath to settle her rising emotions. “I am a Vulcan. I do not get angry.”

“But you’re upset. Look, we have a lot between us. We have shared a lot including a child.” Trip picked up her hands and held on to them when she tried to pull away. “We are as good as married and I didn't want things to change but they have. I still love you.”

TPol nodded. “I still have a fondness for you as well. Husband.”

Trip laughed then leaned forward to kiss her but stopped just inches from her lips and waited.

T’Pol leaned forward intending to give him a quick peck. Trip kissed her hard and needy.

T’Pol pushed him back on the floor. She was breathless flushed. “Trip!”

“Let's say we skip the neuro pressure and just have some wild married sex.” Trip winked at her.

TPol nodded and jumped on top of him.


End file.
